degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3284502-20150213153917/@comment-3284502-20150213164619
@ Lizzy - That is not true. I can think of at least one occaision where I, Sarah, and Catie have voiced our dissatisfaction. I also know for a fact Cam has talked to you about your behaviour more than once. If you did not recognize them as warnings, then I apologize for that, but Cam felt he had been clear. We went to Cam because we felt you would not listen to us - maybe we were wrong, but that is how we felt. All of the admins and acting chat mods agreed you were out of line - bringing you into the chat would have done nothing but upset you sooner. I am sorry you were upset by this, but we did what we felt served the wiki as a whole best - you were given your responsibilities and we felt you did not live up to them. Now, as for the specifics: A) Tswift: Bullshit Ash was the only one. I told you it was inappropriate because it went against policy and as a mod, you should be following the rules. You said you did not give up your right to an opinion when you became a mod. Catie also asked you to quit slut shaming, but you didn't. B) Troy/Ginger: I don't give a fuck you didn't ban Troy. You did what you thought was best, and I respect that. I give a fuck you seem to expect us all to NOT be mad at them. If you choose to let them turn over a new leaf and try to make amends, fine. Props for you. But nobody else is obligated to forget them or forgive them. As for Ginger, we have rules about sock puppeting. She admitted to sock puppeting, so she got banned for it. Whether or not the ban on the original account was fair is something we can discuss, but it is something else entirely to blatantly break a rule and not expect a ban for it. As I said, we tried to speak to you about this. If you did not recognize it as an issue, that is unfortunate, but we made our decision. @ Ash - Don't get me wrong. We LOVE Lizzy as a person. You're absolutely right. She's passionate, smart, creative, sweet, and a good friend. Unfortunately we did not think she made a good mod and so she was demodded. She shouldn't be ashamed or embarrassed. We decided it wasn't in the site's best interest to have her as a mod anymore, but not because she's a bad person. It's because being a mod came with lots of responsibility and, in our view, she did not live up to it. Those mistakes illustrated a larger issue with her modding style and how they did not fit in with the behaviour the admins expect of the mods. It was NOTHING personal - we were not doing it to hurt her and I, personally, am sorry we have. However, we did our jobs and did what we felt was right for the wiki. As I said, it is certainly upsetting if she did not recognize Cam speaking to her about her behaviour as warnings, or Sarah and I expressing our discontent as actual discontent, but we did try to speak to her. If it did not get through, it's is unfortunate, but we did try. Frankly, even if she DID only recognize one warning from Cam, that should be enough. You only need one warning to kick someone, so I don't see why she'd need more than one to be a mod. The problem is that we felt she was unfit to be a mod. The fix was removing her mod status. I'm sorry if it shocked you and I am sorry we do not agree. I don't need either of you to forgive me. I don't need forgiveness for doing what I felt was right. @ Matt - The point of having admins and mods is for them to set and enforce policy. We knew this would be an unpopular decision, but what's best for the wiki is not always going to be what is popular. We're sorry we upset you all, but as a person, I stand by my decision. No matter how unpopular it may be. @ Tori - The rest of the active mods and the admins all decided Lizzy was not doing her job as a mod properly, and have elected to remove her mod status. We're sorry she's upset, but we did what we felt was best.